Dragon Ball Super: Zuchi the Half Blooded Saiyan Warrior
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Zuchi was a normal College student living an Ordinary life but when a Certain Saiyan tells him about his Mother's Heritage, His Life turns Upside down to the point where fighting Galactic aliens is now the Norm in his eyes. Join Zuchi Yamada as he and His friends embark in Battles to Save Earth and possible the Universe in this story Dragon Ball super: Zuchi The Half Saiyan Warrior
1. Chapter 1: Zuchi The Half Blooded Saiyan

Dragon ball Super: Zuchi The Half Saiyan Warrior

(Tournament Arc)

(Dragon ball Super opening Plays Showing a Saiyan fighting A frost demon until the two fire a ki Blast revealing The Title)

 _Start your hype and ride it to space!  
Join this craze that's sweepin' the place  
Watch me hold it, come unfold it (Shows the Saiyan transforming)  
Now I'll laugh as hard as can be (Shows goku training)  
Mixed up thoughts mean nothing to me (Shows vegeta Training)  
Satisfaction Kills the action! (Shows the Saiyan Doing a Kamehameha)  
(Woo-hoo) Boredom takes the town (Shows the Saiyan in college)  
(Woo-hoo) Tries to weight me down (Shows the Saiyan training with goku)  
Don't be tethered, Don't be weathered( Shows Another Saiyan meditating)  
Try one try (Lets fly high) (Shows The other Saiyan Power up to Ssj)  
Time we ditch the ground !(Shows the Tournament Arena along with The Saiyan walking)  
Wild wings around! (Shows a man with Purple and black aura smiling)  
Won't believe What we'll see in time (Shows the Saiyan with the Z fighters walking)  
Seems like the door is always locked! (Shows Ssb goku fighter golden frieza)  
What we could be's forever Blocked! (Shows Ssb vegeta fighting Black goku)  
No need to fret I'll break it yet! (Shows the Saiyan Transforming)  
And they'll be nothing left but rock (Shows the Saiyan Dashing at The golden demon)  
Pull a super limit break! (Shows the Two fighting all around)  
You know it's all a piece of cake (Show the two fighting once more before separating)  
You're gonna see a better me (Shows The Saiyan turning Ssb While the frost demon turns Golden)  
The universe will surely shake (Shows the two dashing at each other)  
Right here on dragon ball Super (Shows the two fight once more)  
The foes we fight will all be blown away (Shows the Saiyan Ki blasting the Screen showing Him and the Z fighters)  
_

 **Chapter 1: The Saiyan Hybrid**

Currently, At Beerus' Planet Goku and vegeta we're Training with Whis

"Ha!" Goku said as he was rapidly punching Beerus's Attendant Whis only for Whis to block and evade Goku's Punches with Ease

"I'm afraid You're going to have to try Harder than that" Whis said in a calm tone

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled from behind Whis as he soon dashed towards the angel, Attacking him in which Whis dodged the Saiyan's Punches just like before

"Honestly, You can do better than that Can't you?" Whis asked tauntingly

"Don't get cocky!" Vegeta said before continuing "Lets go kakarot!"

"Right!" Goku said as He and Vegeta rushed at the Saiyan

"Oh my" Whis said calmly as the Saiyans rushed toward him

At that Point Whis Effortlessly Dodged, evaded and caught the saiyans punches only for him to disappear and reappear right behind the saiyans in which he love tapped their Neck, Knocking them out

Minutes later after the saiyans regain Consciousness

"Well that was Quite sometime" Said the god of destruction Beerus

"Its only Been a few minutes My Lord" Whis said

"Meh it doesn't matter anyways" Beerus said before continuing "Luckily there not dead"

"Hope not" Whis said before continuing "Their bodies would decompose and stink up the place"

"Yeah and god forbid I don't want that to Happen" Beerus said as licked himself

"What do you purpose we do my lord?" Whis asked

"Obviously, we wake em' Up" Beerus said before continuing "We can't let them stay here forever"

"As you wish" Whis said as he summoned a bucket of water and Poured it on the two Saiyans

"Gah!" Goku screamed as he was soon woken up by the cold water poured on his face

"The hell!?" Vegeta asked

"Bout time" Beerus said

"Good you two aren't dead" Whis said before speaking "It would be a shame if you two were to die on us"

"How long were we out?" Vegeta asked

"For about Two minutes if I'm correct" Whis said

"Well that's not so bad" Goku said

"Yeah, a little while longer and I would've Erased your bodies from existence" Beerus said

"We its a good thing We woke up when we did" Goku said with a slight chuckle

"Your Joyful reactions at close death amazes me" Beerus said

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue training" Vegeta said as he adjusted his gloves

"Might as well" Goku said adjusting His wrist bands

I'm sorry you two but that's all the time we have for today" Whis said

"Aww, This early?" Goku asked sadly

"Apparently so but fear not we'll pick you up once you're ready" Whis said before continuing "In the meantime Just relax"

"Hmph, I'm afraid we have no choice but to do so" Vegeta said

"We'll we could always get strong by training with each other" Goku said

"Yeah but at what cost?" Vegeta asked before continuing "I'm not so sure if we can surpass our limits and besides the two of us training to get has gotten dull over time"

"You have a point" Goku said before continuing "I wonder if there are any other fighters out there"

"Who knows" Beerus said

"People out there as strong as me and kakarot *Scoffs* I doubt it" Vegeta said

"Let me see" Whis said before using his staff in which a Teenager is shown

"So that's the guy huh?" Vegeta asked

"Mhm" Whis said before continuing "Zuchi Yamada, A hybrid Between A saiyan and a human"

"A saiyan?" Beerus asked before continuing "I thought they were wiped out with the Exception of those two knuckleheads?"

"Apparently, There are more" Whis said

"At least the saiyan race isn't fully dead" Vegeta said with a smirk

"That's terrific" Goku said with a cheeky grin

"Certainly" Whis said with a smile

"He doesn't look too strong to me" Vegeta said before continuing "I bet I could beat him in my sleep"

"Don't look down on him just yet Vegeta" Whis said before continuing "At any point in time he can surpass you in strength possibly even Goku who knows?"

"I doubt it" The prince said as he spoke once more "I trained long and hard to reach my current strength and there's no way a mere teenager could surpass in a short amount of time"

"I dunno Vegeta, He may have high potential just waitin' to be released" Goku said

"He's right, You Don't know who the person truly is until you've met him" Whis said

"Oh please whis" Beerus said before continuing "You along with your angel buddies can easily watch a person's whole life without having to become acquainted with them so you're in no position to Talk"

"Ho-ho-ho, I guess you're fight My lord" The angel said before he continued "Anyway its time for you to leave now so grab on"

And with that the two saiyans rest their hands on the Angel's back and were soon warped back to Earth

At capsule corp

"Well take care you two" Whis said before returning back to Beerus's Planet

"You too" Goku said

"Now what do we do about the Saiyan Hybrid in God knows where?" Vegeta asked

"We just need to find him that's all" Goku said

"And what do we do afterwards?" Vegeta asked once more before continuing "Certainly he'll think we're crazy if we just tell him about the Saiyans and how it applies to him"

"I'll think of somethin' when the time comes" Goku said

"Whatever you say kakarot" Vegeta said

"VEGETA!" Said the scientist of The z fighters Bulma briefs

"Oh great!" Vegeta said in annoyance followed by a Sigh

"You think you can just leave on the day of Our date I spent months Planning?!" Bulma asked furious

"You never said anything about a Date!" Vegeta replied

Flashback

"Don't forget, I planned a date for us tomorrow" Bulma said

"Yeah-Yeah" Vegeta said not minding the blue haired woman

Flashback ends

"Dammit! I totally forgot" Vegeta said mentally

"C'mon lets go or we'll be late!" Bulma said while dragging the saiyan prince

"Well vegeta's out of the picture Now its up to me" Goku said before continuing "I hope he's strong"

Soon goku concentrates to find A the hybrid's High power level

"I'm Not gettin' much" Goku said before concentrating once more

Goku Searched for a while now and Hasn't found anything in a while before Finding a power level Not as high as he expected but higher than the rest

"I got it" Goku said as he instant transmissions to the location

Currently, with Zuchi

"What a day" Zuchi said with a sigh in relief before continuing "Thankfully its over and the day of school is tomorrow so After That I'm free to do whatever"

Just then a man With weird Spiky hair appears out of nowhere

"The hell?" Zuchi asked confused and shocked

"I finally found ya" Goku said excitedly

"Me?" Zuchi asked before continuing "Whaddya Want from me?"

"I'm here because I want to spar with you" Goku said

"Why me?" Zuchi asked

"Because You're a Saiyan like me" Goku said with a cheeky smile

"S-Saiyan?" Zuchi asked before continuing "What is that? Some kind of organization?"

"Not exactly" Goku said before continuing "Its more of a Alien race"

"You mean to tell me I'm an Alien?" Zuchi asked nervously

"Well half a one" Goku said

"If you Don't mind me asking, Who are you?" Zuchi asked goku

"I'm Son Goku a Saiyan from earth" Goku said Before continuing "And you're Zuchi Yamada, Am I right?"

"Y-Yeah but how do you know me?" Zuchi asked

"A friend of mine told me about you and how that you're a Saiyan And that's why I'm here, To spar with you Saiyan vs Half Saiyan"

"Umm...Okay" Zuchi said confused before continuing "But I'm not strong ya know"

"That's why I'll go easy on you" Goku said

"If you say so" Zuchi said still uneasy before continuing

"Good! lets go!" Goku said as he grabbed Zuchi's hand and Instant transmissions out of the apartment

"Oh brother" Zuchi said Mentally

A while later after the two make their way to a nearby wasteland

"Alright You ready?" Goku asked as he did his trademark streching

"I guess" Zuchi asked

"Don't worry I'll make sure to go easy" Goku said before continuing "Here I come!"

Just then Goku dashes At Zuchi

"Eek" Zuchi said scared before continuing "He's gonna destroy me! Better think fast!"

At that Point Zuchi quickly Evades before Goku can hit on Impact in which the force of Goku's missed Punch manages to break down a tree

"C-Crap with a Punch like that I can be destroyed with *Gulps* Ease" Zuchi said scared out of his mind

"HA!" Goku said as he kicks Zuchi from the side right before Uppercutting him

"GAH!" Zuchi said in pain as he Got Kicked and Uppercutted which felt like getting him by a truck in Which he was sent flying

 **THUD!**

"Youch!" Zuchi said in pain

"C'mon That's all?" Goku asked

"Grr! Don't mock me!" Zuchi said as he rushed towards the full blooded saiyan

"That's the spirit!" Goku said excitedly Before Mentally Speaking "His power may not be as High as Me, Vegeta or the rest of the fighters but He's gained some power after Getting angry"

"HA!" Zuchi said as he began to punch Goku only for the full blooded saiyan to dodge and catch his punches

"Glad you're taking this seriously" Goku said

"Take this" Zuchi said as he side Kicks the saiyan getting a good punch in

"Nice one" Goku said as he Punched the half saiyan

"OOF!" Zuchi said as he was punched in the gut sending him back but due to Zuchi holding his guard he didn't fall down

"A punch like that would've taken him down if he was as strong as before" Goku said before continuing "Guess he has the some strength waiting to be released"

"It's not over yet" Zuchi said as he rushed towards Goku in which he was about to throw a Punch

Soon Goku avoids the punch by Jumping in the air

"Don't run me just then" Zuchi said as he hands soon emitted Blue aura

"He's already Learned ki" Goku said before continuing "Then again Gohan discovered it when he was just a baby"

"HA!" Zuchi said as he fired Ki blasts at The full blooded saiyan

"Okay, he's Proved himself Quite strong for a Half Saiyan" Goku said before teleporting behind the Half Saiyan In which he Knocks The Saiyan Hybrid out with A neck chop

 **Thud!**

"You're Strong for a beginner But With my Training You'll be as strong as I am" Goku said with A smile

A half Hour later, At Capsule Corp

"You think he's dead" Asked Goten the second son of Goku

"No you Idiot, If he was dead your dad wouldn't bring him here" Said Trunks the son of Vegeta

"Well why did dad bring him here?" Goten asked

"I dunno beats me" Trunks said with a shoulder shrug

"Look he's waking up" Goten pointed to Zuchi

"*Groans* Where am I?" Zuchi asked

"You're at Capsule corp" Trunks said

"Uh...Thanks" Zuchi said

"The name's trunks Briefs" Trunks introduced himself

"And I'm Son goten" Goten introduced himself with a cheerful tone

"How're you?" Trunks asked

"I'm Zuchi Yamada" Zuchi introduced himself before continuing "A college student Enrolled at Orange star college, Nice to meet you"

"A college student?" Goten asked

"Uh-huh" Zuchi said

"That's pretty cool" Trunks said before continuing "Anyway, Do you know why you're here?"

"I dunno" Zuchi said before continuing "First thing I know, Some guy teleported to my house then he Told me I that I was Half Saiyan and half Human then he told me he wanted to fight me then the next thing I know we're fighting and soon after I end up passing out which led me here I guess"

"Sounds Like my dad alright" Goten said

"Whaddya mean?" Zuchi asked Confused

"That guy Who came to your house was Goku" Trunks said

"Goku?" Zuchi said before continuing "So that's his name Huh?"

"Uh-huh" Goten said Happily before continuing "He's My dad and also the hero of the earth, saving Planets countless times"

"*Scoffs* I knew Mr. satan wasn't the hero of Earth" Zuchi said

"Of course not" Trunks said

"Videl could beat him with ease" Goten said

"That's for sure" Zuchi said before continuing "By the way would you happen to Know a way out"

"Yeah, Down the hall to the left" Trunks said

"Thanks, Catch you later" Zuchi said as he ran off

"Bye" Goten said

"See ya" Trunks said

Meanwhile in the Hallway

"Alright Just need to Go down the hall to the left, easy right?" Zuchi asked himself

Just as Zuchi was walking, Vegeta exited the Gravity chamber

"Who's that?" Vegeta asked himself before answering "Probably some human Just visiting, Nothing special"

"I think That's the guy Goku brought here" Bulma said walking up to him

"Kakarot brought him here? For what purpose?" Vegeta asked

"He was telling me about him being a half saiyan or Something I dunno" Bulma said

"That's Him!" Vegeta said surprised

"That's who?" Bulma asked

"The half Saiyan Hybrid, Whis showed us" Vegeta said

"Another Saiyan" Bulma said before continuing "Go figure"

Just then vegeta Took off to find the Saiyan Hybrid

"Hey wait! Vegeta!" Bulma Said as she yelled at the Saiyan before continuing "Geez What am I gonna do with him"

Outside Of Capsule corp

"He was right" Zuchi said before getting "Better thank trunks next time I see him"

"Hey you're awake" Goku said as he flew down

"Uh...Hey" Zuchi said nervously

"Glad to see you're awake" Goku said before continuing "You're not as strong as me or my friends but you do show potential"

"Thanks? But I don't work out that Much" Zuchi said

"I can tell, But that's why I'm gonna train you" Goku said

"Okay...I guess" Zuchi said

"Perfect Like cell" Goku said happily

"Isn't he dead?" Zuchi asked

"Yep but besides that Lets begin" Goku said

"Can you at least let me change first?" Zuchi asked before continuing "I'd prefer not to fight in this outfit"

"If you say so" Goku said

"HOLD IT!" Vegeta said as he rushed towards the two who were flying off In which he then yelled "DAMN IT!"

After a while of flying The two soon arrive at Zuchi's house, In the living room

"It'll only Take a few minutes" Zuchi said as he went to his room

"Take your time" Goku said as he sat down

In Zuchi's room

"He said I'm an alien well at least half alien" Zuchi said as He took off his White, Short sleeve, buttoned shirt along with his Black shirt

Zuchi then goes into His closet

"I'm not so sure what a Saiyan is" Zuchi said while rummaging throw his closet and Pulls out a yellow hoodie with a white shirt

The Half Saiyan soon puts the T-shirt on

"I should probably ask Goku to tell me more about my heritage

The college students then searches through his drawer and pulls out Black and white stripped sweatpants

"But he said something about training me" Zuchi said he took off his jeans and replaced them with the sweat pants

"Is he a boxer or something?" Zuchi asked himself

Zuchi is soon going through his closet and bringing out red, black and white sneakers

"I dunno but for some reason I seem excited" Zuchi said as he Put on his sneakers right before going through his top drawer and Taking a white, fingerless gloves kn which he soon put on

Soon Zuchi exits His room and Sees Goku eating while his Mother was doing the dishes and His Brother Playing a videogame

"Hey there you are" Goku said as he was stuffing His face down

"I see You're home early" Zuchi's Father said

"Yeah, I had nothing plan for today so I went home" Zuchi said before continuing "Mostly importantly How did you get that *Points to The bowl*

"Well...*Slurps* You see *Gulps* I was hungry so your Father Cooked for me" Goku said with a cheeky smile

"Ya know I could've cooked for you If you said you were hungry" Zuchi said

"Well too late know he's already full" Zuchi's brother Cado said

"And it was delicious" Goku said before he stood up and spoke "Time for training"

"Alright!" Zuchi said

"You seem ready" Goku said

"I dunno I feel excited for some reason" Zuchi

"Guess Its Your Saiyan Blood within you" Goku said before continuing "Let's roll"

"Gotcha" Zuchi said

"Where're You two going?" Zuchi's Father asked as he lit a cigarette

"We're gonna go train" Zuchi said

"Well alright then" Zuchi's father said

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe" Goku said

"Do whatever you feel is necessary Mate" Zuchi's father said

"Alright dad" Zuchi said as he waved goodbye before he and goku left

Just like that The two Saiyans left the Apartment right before taking off

"Aren't You worried the slightest That Zuchi took off with a man we don't even know?" Cado asked

"Not exactly, But with the way he eats, He's definitely gotta be apart of her race for sure" Zuchi's father said

"Okay If you're Comfortable then I guess I am too" Cado said

At Kami's Lookout

"Hey guys" Goku said while waving his hand

"Ah Goku, Nice to see you" Said the guardian of earth's attendant Mr. popo

"You too Mr. Popo" Goku said

"How's it going" Said the guardian of Earth, Dende

"It's going well" Goku said

"I see You've brought someone with you" Said the namekian, Piccolo

"Yep This is Zuchi Yamada" Goku said

"Hello" Zuchi said as he introduced himself with a Bow

"Me, Vegeta, whis and beerus Found out there was another Saiyan and this was Him" Goku said

"Mhm" Zuchi said

"I see" Piccolo said "I sense great power dwindling within Him but besides that Why're you here?"

"Well I decided to take him into the Hyperbolic Time chamber" Goku said

"That's Understandable" Piccolo said

"Yeah, I figured it'd be best for Him to get stronger This way" Goku

"If you say so" Piccolo said

"You're more than welcome to use the Hyperbolic Time chamber" Dende said

"Thanks" Goku

"Thank you" Zuchi said with a bow

"C'mon Lets go in" Goku said

"Right!" Zuchi said catches Up with Full blooded Saiyan

Just like that the Two soon make their way inside

Inside the Hyperbolic Time chamber

"Woah, This Place is amazing" Zuchi said amazed

"I know, The best Part is that you get stronger the more you train in there so its a step up for you" Goku said

"Amazing" Zuchi said

"I just wanna let you know Inside here is Ten times earth's gravity" Goku said

"Yeah I get what you mean" Zuchi said as he was currently on His knees

"And the air gets denser the deep you Go into the chamber so Watch out" Goku said

"Got it" Zuchi said with a Nod

"Alright, Lets go we don't have any time to waste" Goku said

"Okay lets do this!" Zuchi said

"Oh yeah speaking of time" Goku said before continuing "Time in here is faster than time outside so One day is equivalent to One year in here"

"So you mean in here I'd turn 18 in Just a day?" Zuchi asked

"Yuh-huh" Goku said

"Oh boy" Zuchi said before getting serious then continuing "Okay! If that what it takes then Fine!"

"There you go" Goku said before continuing "Spoken like a Fighter"

Later on

"Alright First things First" Goku said before continuing "Lets start with flying"

"Flying?" Zuchi said confused

"Yep" Goku said as he levitated in the air

"Woah Awesome" Zuchi said before continuing "I saw him do it Before but I never thought I'd try it"

"Ok, To begin flying You need to manipulate Your Ki in order to float" Goku said

"Ki?" Zuchi asked

"Yeah Ki, the Life force energy located in your body" Goku said

"Energy?" Zuchi asked

"Uh-huh" Goku said before continuing "You used it during our fight when you fired it during our battle"

"So that's what that was" Zuchi said

*Flashback plays showing Zuchi firing Multiple Ki blasts then ends*

"I never thought Anything At that point, I was just focused on fighting alone" Zuchi said before continuing "Good thing I'm aware of what it is now"

"Good you'll learn to Harness Your Ki so in due time, so for now just Concentrate"

"Ok" Zuchi with a nod

Just then The Half Saiyan Hybrid Soon concentrates right before Beginning To levitate In the air

"There ya Go" Goku said

"Hey, I'm gettin' the hang of this" Zuchi said as he was floating

"You're doin' Great" Goku said with a thumbs up before continuing "Now try moving Around"

"If you say so" Zuchi said before he slowly started to Move around in which he got the hang of it

"Excellent" Goku said before continuing "You're a natural"

"Thanks I'm gettin' better by the second" Zuchi said as he started flying In circles

"Now that you've learned how to fly it should make Fighting better for you since most fight will probably be aerial" Goku said before continuing "Now were gonna get to the more advance parts of your training"

"Which is?" Zuchi asked

"Well for starters, I'll be teaching you on how to use Ki and How to raise your power and increase your Ki" Goku said

"That seem understandable" Zuchi said

"Good" Goku said before continuing "Let's begin with Honing you Ki in, and from there I'll have you charge and raise Your Power to the limits"

"You got it Sir" Zuchi said

"Note that it may be hard so take your time and try not to strain yourself" Goku said

"Right" Zuchi said as he Get's in position, Closes his eyes and Begins to ease his body

Soon white Ki surrounds Zuchi's body making his hair go up

"There ya go" Goku said before speaking "You're Learning this in a flash"

"You think so" Zuchi said calmly all while not trying to break his Composure

"I know so" Goku said before continuing "During these last few minutes or in this case Hours, You've learned to fly and gather energy with ease"

"Is that a good thing?" Zuchi asked

"Of course it is" The full blooded Saiyan said before continuing "Normally if you Were a full on human then You would've had a hard time but since you're a Saiyan its easier at least I think its easier for you"

"That's good in all but what do I do now?" Zuchi asked before continuing "I've been honing in my Ki for quite a while"

"Now begin to Charge up and Raise your Power as far it can go" Goku said

"Okay" Zuchi said as he soon got in battle position right before Charging up for a few seconds right before Stopping

"Is that all?" Goku asked

"Yeah, Its all I had" Zuchi replied

(A/N: As of right now Zuchi's power is about 5 to 2,000)

"Seems Understandable since You're a beginner but as long as you train with me You'll get stronger before you know it" Goku said

"Yes sir" Zuchi said before continuing "I'll do whatever it takes"

"That's the spirit" Goku said before continuing "I'm glad you're ready for the risks, Now Its best if you learn to manipulate your Ki so you can use it in battle"

"You mean the life energy in my body?" Zuchi asked

"Uh-huh" Goku replied with a nod

"You mean I'll be able to use my life energy in combat?" Zuchi asked once more

"That's right" Goku said

"But how?" Zuchi asked

"Like this" Goku said

The full blooded Saiyan Soon cups his hands together in a which a glowing blue orb appears right before his cupped hands

" **KAMEHAMEHA!** " Goku said as he fires a Medium sized version of his Most famous attack in which an explosion sets off afterwards

"Woah, Amazing" Zuchi said amazed before continuing "If you can do that, Does that mean I'm able to do the same thing also?"

"That's right" Goku said before continuing "And that's why you're gonna learn how to use it to aid you in battle"

"Is it Possible for me to learn how to control my Ki?" Zuchi asked

"Of course its possible since I'll be teaching you to hone" The full blooded saiyan said before continuing "Plus I'll be teaching you how to sense Ki, How to fight and how to transform and by the end of all this, You'll be a powerful warrior and a great addition to the Z-fighters"

"Then I'm ready, Lets do this" Zuchi said

"Awesome! Now lets begin" Goku said excitedy

And from there Zuchi Began his training with his new teacher and went on to learn numerous things that can Aid him in battle ranging from Learning Attacks and techniques to learning how to fight and tactics to win the battle Additionally he Learns more about his Saiyan heritage and their History. It was at that point in where a New fighter was born

Later on as the Two Were sparring

"HA!" Zuchi said as fired an energy blast at Goku in which he Reflected it in which he soon continued "Damn he reflected it, Best if it go the melee route"

Just then The half Saiyan Dashes at the full blooded in begins to attack Making the Full blooded Saiyan go on the Defensive

"You've improved tremendously since our last battle" Goku said

"Last time I could barely get a hit off You now I'm I can at least get few hits in" Zuchi said as he continued to attack

"That's for sure" Goku said as he then teleported behind Zuchi and Kicked him in the back sending him to the ground

 **THUD!**

"That's one Heck of a kick" Zuchi said before looking up to see a barrage of Ki waves sent straight towards in which he then spoke "Oh crap"

The Energy waves soon make their way towards Zuchi but before the waves could come in contact with Zuchi inflicting damage Zuchi soon Charge up in which a Ki barrier surrounds him and Manages to Stop the energy waves from Harming Zuchi

"Nice strategy" Goku said as he soon appeared behind Zuchi and Kicks him in the back

"GAH!" Zuchi said in pain

Just then Goku fires an energy blast towards Zuchi's back which sends him flying

"Didn't see that coming" Zuchi said as he groaned before getting

"That can't be all" Goku said

"Not at all" Zuchi said before continuing "I still haven't used my New attack"

"Lets see if you'll Last long for you get a chance to use it" Goku said

"Yeah lets see" Zuchi said as he dashed towards Goku and Gave a good Punch to the gut

"Oof!" Goku said in pain before Zuchi Uppercuts him and throws him

"I got Ya!" Zuchi said happily

"That may be so but its what you do next that decides the victory of this battle" Goku said

"Well in that case prepare yourself for this attack" Zuchi said

The Half Saiyan Soon cups his hands together in which an energy ball forms in his hands

"So he's performing the Kamehameha" Goku said to himself

"Time to Psyche him out" Zuchi said mentally before spreading "Kamehameha...Barrage!"

Zuchi soon fires the "Kamehameha" But instead of a beam of energy instead its a barrage of light blue energy blasts Homed at goku

"Uh oh Bad news"" Goku said as he blocked most of The Blasts

"I got Him now" Zuchi said as he flies towards Goku but before He can attack he soon gets kneed in the Stomach before collapsing to the ground Unconscious

After a while Goku dumps Hot water on Zuchi to get him out

Meanwhile Outside

"I wonder How they're doing" Dende said

"I bet they're doing fine in there" Piccolo said

"AAAHHH!" Zuchi screamed from the inside

"Just fine" Piccolo said

"I hope" Mr. Popo said

Back inside

"So Hot!" Zuchi said

"Good you're awake" Goku said

"You couldn't use COLD WATER!?" Zuchi asked

"Nah I think this is better, It does the trick" Goku said

"Yes! we see that!" Zuchi said angrily

"I had no other choice you were out for Quite a while" Goku said

"*Sighs* You're something else ya knw that?" Zuchi said

"I've been told so" Goku said before continuing "Anyway I think that concludes Today's training"

"I will admit that I Feel stronger" Zuchi said

(A/N: Zuchi should be about as strong as Ultimate Gohan or at least Half as strong as Vegito due to The HBTC)

"That's for sure, You're about as strong as My son or better yet as strong as Me and my friend's fusion Counterpart" Goku said

"Well how About that" Zuchi said

"Anyways let's go" Goku sad before continuing "I'm gettin' hungry"

"I feel ya" Zuchi said before continuing "Is there anything else I should know about my training?"

"Well there is Super Saiyan" Goku said

"Super...Saiyan?" Zuchi asked confused

"Uh-huh, Its a transformation which gives you a tremendous boost in power" The saiyan said before continuing "You can achieve it By anger or intense training but additionally there are More transformations Ranging from Super Saiyan 1 all the way to Super Saiyan Blue"

"What's Super Saiyan Blue?" Zuchi asked confused

"Yeah, It's a transformation I got after training with the God of destruction's attendant" Goku said

"Wow That's something you never hear everyday" Zuchi said

"Yeah things just happen out the blue for me" Goku said

"Will I be able to achieve these transformations?" Zuchi asked

"Of course in actuality Super Saiyan is a big help in Battle, So its likely that I'll teach you on how to achieve this transformation" Goku said before continuing "Well for starters Super Saiyan is powered by Rage along with Being Need and Not a desire so In due time once you grasp the concept of those things alone you'll be able to transform in no time and After a while Once you've gotten the hang of it You'll soon learn to Maintain your Super Saiyan transformation and use it without any loss of stamina"

"Will it be hard?" Zuchi asked once more

"Well if you've lost someone you hold dear, Then the thought of their death may trigger you by sadness and rage but if you haven't lost anyone special then it may be hard but you can still do so if you realize the potential death of everyone you love, At least that's how my son Gohan did it" Goku said

"Seems Fair" Zuchi said

"Exactly Now lets say we chow down cuz I'm starvin' to death" Goku said as he Stomach growl

"I feel ya" Zuchi said as the two Walk towards the kitchen (If there is one)

Meanwhile at Unknown

"This one may prove a problem" Said a cloaked man with an evil smile

"Are you sure my lord?" Asked a cloaked woman before continuing "He doesn't seem too strong, I mean his power wasn't even 10,000 at the time"

"I'm aware But his power rose Tremendously in a short amount of time" The cloaked man said

"Yes but its still not enough to take down someone with your power" The cloaked woman said

"I'm aware but Once he's Gotten stronger...We'll have a battle Like none other Before and When that happens...I can finally go all out"

"It'll be Extraordinary fight to witness my lord" The cloaked woman said

"Correct but until then...Let's see how our combatant will Fare for what's thrown at him" the cloaked man said with a chuckle

"There's a tournament coming up in a few weeks" The cloaked woman said before continuing "Will we be watching this from afar?"

"Of course, I took a quick gander at the fighters that'll be Joining the fray and It appears that they're not like normal humans either Some even Saiyans and others that exceed the Human expectation So we'll be Having a Handful of warriors t go through" The cloaked man said before continuing "This is just perfect"

"But what about your other plan?" The cloaked woman asked

"In due time we'll get to it but for now...Lets sit back, relax and see if our new friend has what it takes to move up the this cruel world" The cloaked man said with an evil grin

[Narrator Monologuing]: As Zuchi finishes his training with Son Goku, A mysterious Man and his Attendant watch from afar waiting For the Half Saiyan to grow into a fine young warrior So he can battle him...Will Zuchi get strong enough to Fight this man Head on? What happens if he fails? And Who will come out on top Find out Next time On Dragon Ball Super: Zuchi The Half Saiyan Warrior

Preview

"Hey guys Its me Zuchi and Lately training Has Been going good on my end" Zuchi said before continuing "Master Goku has Taught me a variety of Super attacks plus Useful techniques to use in battle and even better I'll soon be able to Obtain Super Saiyan and get stronger but wait, Who's that guy in Blue? and why does he want to Challenge?"

"Vegeta hold on!" Goku yelled

"Oh crap!" Zuchi said scared but continuing "Next time On Dragon Ball Super: Zuchi's training Continues, Don't miss it

End

Shilvergreen: Hey guys its me Shilver

Yaken: And me yaken

Shilvergreen: And I hope you enjoyed this new Story I'm bringing in and I do apologize if this first chapter isn't the Best but I promise it'll get better and more chapters are produced

Yaken: So until then Make sure You review and share with friends

Shilver: Until next time

Yaken: Hey how come you haven't worked on my story

Shilver: Well you know I've been...Busy

Yaken: Yeah okay...Busy

Shilver: Ya gotta believe me

Yaken: Making stories with new stories is busy since it's obviously you forgot about me

Shilver: No no no I haven't forgotten about you

Yaken: whatever you say *Gets up and Leaves*

Shilver: Yaken wait up we can talk about this

End


	2. Chapter 2: Zuchi's Training Continues

[Narrator Monologuing]: Last time on Dragon Ball Super Our heroes Goku and Vegeta Were in search of a Opponent worthy of a battle and it just so happens that They find a Suitable fighter But when Son Goku tests his strength he soon finds out that he's not as strong as he looks but now with Goku's training He proves himself to be a powerful warrior. How far will this New warrior go? What challenges will he face? And what power will he overcome? Find out now on Dragon ball Super!

(The Dragon Ball Super opening plays showing Zuchi fight a frost Demon right before showing the title)

 _Start you hype let's right it to space!  
Join this craze that's sweepin' the place!  
Watch me hold it come unfold it! (Shows Zuchi Power up)  
Now I'll laugh as hard as can be! (Shows Goku training)  
Mixed up thoughts mean nothing to me!(Shows Vegeta training)  
Satisfaction Kills the action! (Shows Zuchi preforming the Kamehameha)  
(Woo-hoo) Boredom takes the town! (Shows Zuchi in college)  
(Woo-hoo) Tries to way me down! (Shows Zuchi Training with Goku)  
Don't be tethered, Don't be weathered! (Shows another Saiyan)  
Try one try! (Let's fly high) (Shows the Saiyan turn Super Saiyan)  
Time we ditch the ground! (Shows the world tournament arena with Zuchi Walking)  
Wild wings around! (Shows the cloaked man surrounded with Evil aura)  
Won't believe, What we'll see in time! (Shows Zuchi walking with the Z fighters)  
Seems like the door is always locked! (Shows Super Saiyan Blue goku fighting Golden Frieza)  
What could be's forever locked! (Shows Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta fighting Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black)  
No need to fret i'll break it yet! (Shows the Zuchi transforming)  
And they'll be nothing left but rock! (Shows Zuchi Dash at the Frost Demon)  
Pull out a super Limit break! (Shows the Two fighting all around)  
You know its all a piece of Cake! (Shows the two fight once more before separating)  
You're gonna see a better me (Shows Zuchi turn Super Saiyan Blue while the frost demon turns Golden)  
The Universe will surely shake (Shows the Transformed warriors dash at each other once more)  
Right he on dragon ball Super (Shows the two fight once more)  
The Foes we fight will all be blown away (Shows Zuchi Ki blast the screen showing him along with the Z fighters)  
_

Currently, At Capsule corp

"Dammit I was too late!" Vegeta said angrily

"That's too bad" Bulma said sarcastically

"Oh shut up woman" Vegeta said before continuing "I don't need your attitude today"

"Calm down" Bulma said before continuing "You'll see him next time or whatever"

"*Scoffs* Whatever" Vegeta said as he folded his arms

Just then trunks and Goten Arrived

"What's wrong with dad?" Trunks asked

"He seems angrier than usual" Goten Said

"Don't mind him, He's just mad that he didn't get to meet the "Powerful" Saiyan he wants to fight" Bulma said

"A powerful saiyan?" Trunks asked

"Are ya gonna fight him?" Goten asked

"Damn right I am" Vegeta said before continuing "I finally get a real challenge"

"That seems cool...I guess" Trunks said

"Well do you Know who it is?" Goten asked

"Whis says his name is Zuchi Yamada or whatever"

"Oh Zuchi" Trunks said

"I take it you're aware of his presence" Vegeta said

"Uh-huh" Goten said with a nod

"Yeah we met him earlier" Trunks said before continuing "He seems pretty cool if you ask me"

"Tch I don't care about that I wanna fight him at once" Vegeta said

"Alright Princess if you really wanna fight him then stop having a hissy fit and track him down" Bulma said in an annoyed tone

"I can't he went somewhere with Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Then go track him down It shouldn't be too hard" Bulma said

"Fine" Vegeta said as he soon took off in the sky before continuing "I don't care who you are Saiyan...You better be ready for the prince of all Saiyans"

Meanwhile In the hyperbolic time chamber

"This is delicious" Goku said as he was stuffing his face down

"I know" Zuchi said as he was also stuffing his face down before he spoke "So *Chomp* What're we *Gulp* Doin' today?"

"Today we're *Gulp* Teach you to go Super Saiyan" Goku said

"But what if I don't achieve it?" Zuchi said

"Then I'll teach you Kaioken" Goku said

"Kaio...Ken?" Zuchi said confuseed

"Uh-huh, A technique I learned while I was trainin' With King kai" Goku said

"Well How does it work?" Zuchi asked

"Basically its a technique That Multiplies Your Strength and Speed which allows you to cause serious damage to your enemies" Goku explained

"Oh is it hard to master?" Zuchi asked

"Not exactly but it may be hard for you but in the end you can still put it off" Goku said before continuing "But just to warn you that it takes a toll the more levels that you use it on"

"Gotcha" Zuchi said with

"Good *Gulp* Now that we've finished eating Lets continue" Goku said

"Right sir" Zuchi said

A few minutes Later

"Alright let's begin" Goku said

"Right" Zuchi said with a nod

"Now begin to think and think real hard on something that may trigger you to rage and lash out" Goku instructed

"Okay here goes nothing" Zuchi said as he began to as he began charging up

Zuchi Charges up while thinking about sad events that've transcended in his Past

"Come on" Zuchi said in a Strain-full Tone

"That's it" Goku said before continuing "Now keep doing what You're doing"

Soon Zuchi's white Aura turns Golden along with his eyes turning teal and His hair turning Golden

"You're almost there" Goku said

"ARGH! GAH!" Zuchi said as he dropped on one knee

"Don't worry, You'll get it soon" Goku said as he put his hand on Zuchi's shoulder

"*Huff-huff* This is hard" Zuchi said before continuing "Can you do this?"

"Of course" Goku said

"Well can you show me?" Zuchi asked

"Might as well so you can get a clear example" Goku said

Just then Goku charges up causing the ground to rumble

"Woah" Zuchi said shocked

Soon Goku's Hair spikes up right before giving a big shout in which his hair turns golden and his eyes turn teal

"That's amazing" Zuchi said impressed

"I know" Goku said

"How'd you earn this?" Zuchi asked

"Well I achieved this when my best friend krillin died by the hands of a sadistic emperor in which I got furious and out came this form" Goku said

"Are you the only one who came do this?" Zuchi asked

"No, some of my Saiyan friends can do this along with my sons and a blood thirsty monster" Goku responded

"That Power" Zuchi said before continuing "It's Amazing but if he can gain that amount if power by reaching this form then so can I"

(A/N: Over time Zuchi learned to sense Life energy and its power)

"Good to see you're enthusiastic about this but for now I suggest we learn Kaioken" Goku said

"Okay Sir" Zuchi said

About a few minutes later Zuchi Manages to Achieve Kaioken

"Alright, now that you've Learned Kaioken lets see you try to use it again but this time Kaioken times 3" Goku said

"Are you sure my body is ready for it?" Zuchi asked

"Of course" Goku replied before continuing "With your body, I doubt it'll put strain on you"

"Okay I guess" Zuchi said

Just then Zuchi gets in Position and begins to power up in which his body begins gains Muscle mass right before his skin turns Reddish and He starts to emit Smoke until there's a whole gust of smoke trailing from Him

"Keep it up you're doing great" Goku said

"HAAA!" Zuchi yelled as his body engulfed a reddish hue before he spoke " **Kaioken Times 3** "

"Perfect" Goku said happily before continuing "Now attack me"

"Attack you?" Zuchi asked

"That's right come at me and test your new strength" Goku exclaimed

"Okay" Zuchi said before continuing "If you insist"

Back with Vegeta

"Judging by his power he should be a worthy fighter especially if whis mentioned him" Vegeta said before continuing "Tch...I still have a hard time believing that this Street punk could be stronger than the Mighty Vegeta"

Vegeta soon comes to a stop

"But then again judging by that power I'm currently sensing he just may get stronger than me" Vegeta said before getting angry and shouting "ARGH I'M GETTING AHEAD OF MYSELF! I'VE TRAINED ALL MY LIFE AND I WANT LET MY TRAINING GET TARNISHED BY A MERE HALF BREED!"

Vegeta soon takes off with great speed

Meanwhile with Zuchi and Goku who were currently sparing

"Ha!" Zuchi said as he Charged towards Goku and began to attack

"There ya go!" Goku said

"I feel a lot stronger" Zuchi said as he was punching Goku

"That's the power of Kaioken" Goku said as he was catching the Punches

"Even with this new technique, You manage to catch my Punches with ease" Zuchi exclaimed

"That's because our level of strength is different" Goku said

"Is it possible to be as strong as you?" Zuchi asked as he kept punching

"Of course" Goku replied before continuing "With enough training you can be as strong as I am...even stronger"

"Awesome" Zuchi said before continuing "Then I'm ready to do whatever it takes"

"Good" Goku said before speaking "Nice to see you're willing to take this risk"

Just then Zuchi gives Goku a good punch which sends him back right before Flying behind him and releasing a Powerful kick from the back in which he soon grabs the Saiyan's leg and throws him right before sending out a barrage of energy beams"

"Nice strategy" Goku said before he blocked the energy beams

Soon Zuchi knee's Goku in the gut before firing a Ki blast directly to his face

(A/N: That's Gotta hurt)

"Cheep shot" Goku said

"You learn from the best" Zuchi said

"That's for sure" Goku said as he performed the Kamehameha but uses instant transmission and appears in front of Zuchi

"Oh son of a B-" Zuchi was cutoff mid sentence by Goku who fired the Kamehameha

Soon the dust Leaves and there lies a scratched up Zuchi

"Well Played" Zuchi said before passing out

"He-He, I might've Went all out" Goku said with a cheeky grin

After a few minutes Zuchi wakes up to see Goku who was about to Pour Another batch of hot water on him

"Oh no!" Zuchi said as he rolled to the Side in which he avoided the hot water

"You're awake" Goku said

"Yeah...Just in time to avoid Hot water" Zuchi said

"Lucky you" Goku said

"That's for sure" Zuchi said before continuing "So...About that Kamehameha"

"Heh-heh, I might've went too far" Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Okay you might've got the hit on me that time but next time you won't get so lucky" Zuchi said

"Is that so?" Goku asked

"Hell yeah" Zuchi exclaimed before he spoke "I wanna rematch right now"

"Fine if its a rematch you want then its a rematch You'll get" Goku said as he got in battle position before her continued "But I won't make it easy for you"

"Bring it on" Zuchi said as he got in battloe position in which he spoke "I won't hold back just to let you know"

"Fine by me" Goku said before continuing "Now come at me"

"With pleasure" Zuchi said

And with that the Two warriors rushed at each other engaging in battle Once more

Outside the hyperbolic time chamber

"They've been in there for quite a while" Mr. Popo said

"That is true" Dende said before continuing "I hope they're doing alright"

"Don't worry it's Goku we're talking about" Piccolo said before continuing "It's likely he'll go easy on him since he's new to this fighting business"

"I guess you're right" dende said

"But Goku may overdo it" Mr. popo said

"Yeah but he knows better and judging by that Power the kid has reached in a short amount of time, then I bet he'd rarely have a hard time" Piccolo said

Just then a giant explosion goes off inside the time chamber causing the ground to rumble

"I just hope they take it easy in there" Dende said as collapsed

"They're Saiyans" Piccolo said as he was trying to gain his balance before speaking "Taking it easy doesn't sit well with them"

"We may die if they keep this up" Mr. Popo said

Back inside the time chamber the Two saiyans were going at it with each fighter giving it their all and displaying a good amount of damage towards one another

"Take this!" Zuchi yelled as he fired an energy ball in which he soon closes his palm and out of the ball emerges multiple Ki blasts

"Crap" Goku said as he evaded the Attacks but was soon Kicked in his back

"Gotcha" Zuchi said

"Gah!" Goku said in pain before using instant transmission to Punch Zuchi in the ground before sledgehammering him to the ground

 **Thud!**

Zuchi soon falls to the floor but soon gets back up to see Goku fire a powerful Kamehameha

"Oh hell nah" Zuchi said

The Half Saiyan soon powers up and Puts his hand in a Diamond gesture in which a white ball

"See if you can handle this!" Zuchi yelled before continuing " **Quantum Blast!** "

Soon the ball form into a Powerful energy blast which clashed with Goku's Kamehameha

"It seems that our attacks are equal with one another in strength" Zuchi said

"That may be so but I can put a lot more power in mine" Goku said as he put more energy

"So can I" Zuchi as he put more power in his blast

At that point the Two attack were clashing at each other with great force as both Attacks were going back and forth with its Users until a giant explosion is made

"Looks like I'm back on the offensive" Zuchi thought to himself as he charged at the full blooded Saiyan

"He just doesn't give up" Goku said before continuing "The reports are in...He's the one alright"

Soon Goku charges at the half saiyans engaging in battle once more

*Intermission plays showing Zuchi fight with Goku then ends*

Meanwhile in a wasteland there lies a Young man

"HA!" The young man yelled as he charged up making the earth rumble along with making pebbles rise and the floor beneath crack before he then stopped and spoke once more "I getting stronger by the second, If I keep on training then who knows how strong I'll be and due to the tournament I get to show my strength to everyone Heh-heh"

Soon the Young man charges up once more in which his hair turned Golden Blonde and his eyes turned teal followed by golden aura

"Let's see how they'll fair against something like this" The young man said with a smirk

In the hyperbolic time chamber

"AAH!" The two Saiyans yell in unison as they came in Physical contact with one another exchanging blows, Ki blast and all techniques

Just then the door slams open revealing the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta

"Vegeta?" Goku asked in a confused tone before continuing "What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question Kakarot" Vegeta said

"I'm here trainin' Zuchi to become a strong fighter like us" Goku said

"uh...Hello" Zuchi said with wave

"Anyways what're you doing here?" Goku asked

"It's obvious that I came here to fight the boy" Vegeta said

"But we were in the middle of training" Goku said

"Who cares" Vegeta said before continuing "I was told that this boy here was suppose to be a suitable combatant, so now I'm here to see if its true"

"Um okay" Goku said before continuing "Don't take him lightly vegeta, he proves himself of being a good fighter"

"I'll be the judge of that" The saiyans said before locking eyes on the half breed in which he spoke "Okay half breed, If you're strong as that fool over there says then come at me"

"Okay" Zuchi said with a nod Before continuing

"Just to warn you...I don't hold punches" Vegeta said in a serious yet cold tone

"That's fine" Zuchi said before continuing "Neither do I"

"We'll see about that" Vegeta said before speaking "Now come at me"

"Right!" Zuchi said before dashing over to the Saiyan prince

"Time to see what you're capable of" Vegeta said to himself

Soon Zuchi Dashes at the Saiyan Prince and begins to deploy rapid punches in which he blocked

"Is That all you can dish out?" Vegeta asked tauntingly

"Don't get cocky" Zuchi said as he Gave a harder to the Saiyan Prince making him drop his Guard before giving a punch to the Saiyan prince's guy

"GAH!" Vegeta said in pain before speaking "You impudent little brat"

Vegeta soon uppercuts Zuchi right in his Jaw before grabbing his leg and throws him

"Geez he hits hard" Zuchi said mentally before landing on the ground

"See If you can handle this" Vegeta said before speaking " **Big Bang Attack!** "

"Oh crap" Zuchi said right before charging up his energy and soon deploys and energy wave which destroyed the Big bang attack

Just then Vegeta appear right in front of Zuchi and gives a might punch before a flurry of Punches comes his way and then a Ki ball to the chest to end it off sending him Flying until the Ki Ball detonates

 **Boom!**

"I think you went too far vegeta" Goku exclaimed

"*Scoffs* I doesn't matter" Vegeta said before continuing "He's a Saiyan so he should be able to withstand the pain like a real Saiyan warrior should"

"I dunno" Goku said as he rubbed his head before speaking "He's kind of a newbie at this"

"And?" Vegeta asked

"Well not everyone is born a prodigy" Goku said

"Then they're pathetic" Vegeta said before continuing "I don't even know why you took him in"

"Because he has potential" Goku said

"Well its not enough for him to handle the likes off me" Vegeta said

"Well duh, You can't expect someone to be powerful right of the bat" Goku said

"Tch...Whatever" Vegeta said annoyed

Just then an energy blast is thrown towards Vegeta in which the Saiyan prince blocks

"What the hell!?" Vegeta asked confused tone before looking up to see Zuchi floating

"Take that ha-ha" Zuchi said

"You impudent little brat" Vegeta said dashing at Zuchi and began to attack with rapid punches

Zuchi begins to block the punches but pain ensues by how hard the Saiyan prince's punches

"Damn he hits like a truck" Zuchi said in his head before continuing "At this rate my arms are gonna give out...But what if I try out my new attack?"

The Half Saiyan soon Vanishes away from the Saiyan prince from a far distance

"Let's try this out" Zuchi said before mentally speaking "I learned this new trick while training by myself and I've been waitin' to use this"

"What is he doing?" Vegeta asked

"Alright he goes nothing" Zuchi said

The Half Saiyan soon dashes at the Saiyan Prince and soon raises his fist

"You're dreaming if you think something like that will work" Vegeta said

Just then Zuchi gets closer and ready's for a punch and right when he's about to attack he uses afterimage surprising the prince

"Damn, the brat fooled me" Vegeta said

"Ha!" Zuchi said before giving a good hit to the head

"Gah!" Vegeta said in pain

"Take this!" Zuchi said as he Vanishes kicks Vegeta's left cheek in which he then vanishes again and punches his right cheek

"That's the way" Goku said as he cheered on his Student

Soon Zuchi Vanishes for the last time and punches Vegeta right in the stomach and ends it off with a Ki blast which sends the Saiyan Prince flying into the ground

"You did great" Goku said before continuing "That attack was something else"

"Thanks but I don't think that attack will take him down that easily considering his high power level" Zuchi said before continuing "He's as string as you but you're stronger...At least I think you are"

"Me and vegeta are somewhat on the same level of strength but either way he proves himself powerful in battle" Goku said

"I see that" Zuchi said

" **Galick gun!** " Vegeta yelled from a distance as a beam was fired towards Zuchi

"Gakick...Gun?" Zuchi asked in confusion before gazing upon a The energy blast in which he then spoke "Oh Sh*t!"

Zuchi quickly dodges with in an Inch

"Jesus Christ!" Zuchi said surprised before he spoke "Is he trying to kill me or something!?"

"Kinda" Goku replied in a calm manner

"Should I fight back!?" Zuchi asked as Ki blast were hurdled towards him

"Of course" Goku replied"

"And what I die!?" Zuchi asked

"we could always revive you with the dragon balls" Goku said in a cheerful tone

"Real nice MASTER you're a big help on my part" Zuchi said sarcastically

"No problem" Goku said with his trademark grin

"*Looks at you* This is what I have to work with" Zuchi said

Just then Vegeta appears dashing at Zuchi until he begins to attack once more

"I'll admit half breed, You have an impressionable amount of strength but it'll take more than that to take me down" Vegeta said

"Let's see about that" Zuchi said

Just then Zuchi uppercuts vegeta while vegeta retorts with a kick to the side

"Oof" Zuchi said in pain before continuing "So that's how we're doing in"

Zuchi soon grabs Vegeta's leg and throws him to the ground and begins to fire rapid energy blasts from above

"Clever" Vegeta said as he dodged most of the Ki blasts but was unaware of Zuchi's present

"I gotcha" Zuchi said silently as he sweep kicks vegeta and Performs the Kiai before he had time to his the ground

Zuchi soon catches up to vegeta and delivers a high kick right before firing a Ki blast towards Vegeta causing an explosion

 **Boom!**

"Okay *Huff-Huff* Maybe that worked" Zuchi said in exhaustion

"Look alive" Goku said before continuing "He's coming out now"

Just then Yellow energy wave appeared Revealing a Super Saiyan Vegeta

"Not him too" Zuchi said in a weary tone

"That's right" Goku said before continuing "Vegeta is also a Saiyan like me"

"At this rate he'll kill me" Zuchi said in a worried tone

"Don't worry, I'm sure vegeta will go easy on you" Goku reassured his Student

Vegeta comes in a punches Zuchi sending him afar

"Or not" Goku said

Vegeta begins to wail on Zuchi with a barrage of Punches, Kicks and energy blasts

"Maybe I should break this up" Goku said as he scratched his head

"OH GOD HELP!" Zuchi said as he cried for help

"Meh he's doing fine" Goku said

"I'M NOT DOING SO GOOD, PLEASE HELP!" Zuchi cries for help once more

"Yeah he's doing fine" Goku said as Zuchi crashes down

 **Crash!**

"How ya holdin' up?" Goku asked

"*Spits out blood* Perfect" Zuchi said once more in a Sarcastic tone

"You're doin' great keep it up" Goku said as he cheered his student

"I'm not so sure" Zuchi said before slowly getting up and trying to Balance himself

"See there ya go" Goku said

"I don't think you understand my current situation" Zuchi said

"Don't worry" Goku said before continuing "Me and Vegeta have had our fair share of battles so we're somewhat on the same boat as you"

"Well I guess that helps" Zuchi said

Soon Vegeta plops down Right in front of the two Saiyans

"Welp, Its curtains for me" Zuchi said mentally

"I have to admit you have great strength Half breed" Vegeta said before continuing "But we're on two different power levels and I don't think you have what it takes to reach my level of strength"

"And what If I do have what it takes what then?" Zuchi asked with some confidence

"*Scoffs* Don't be foolish boy" Vegeta said before continuing "No matter how hard you try you'll only set your self up for failure"

"I wouldn't say that vegeta" Goku said

"And what exactly do you mean by that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"When I first met Zuchi his power wasn't even that high compared to Goten and Trunks who're only kids" Goku said

"Wow I'm weaker than kids, how degrading" Zuchi said mentally

"But after sometime in the Hyperbolic time chamber he's gonna really strong" Goku said

"That's better" Zuchi said mentally once more

"In fact he's as strong as Gohan when he fought buu" Goku said

"Yeah so what? We've long surpassed him in strength" Vegeta said before continuing "What're you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that While Zuchi doesn't fit the look of a Saiyan warrior he actually destined to be one and If I'm correct whis told us that he may get even stronger than us in the future so it seems possible that he has what it takes" Goku said making Zuchi form a warm smile

"Tch I've had enough of this" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone before Punching Zuchi in the Chest before he had time to notice

"GAH!" Zuchi said in pain before dropping Unconscious

"You put up a good fight yamada but it'll take more than that to beat me" Vegeta said before reverting to his base form

"You didn't need to do that vegeta" Goku said

"It was necessary to get a glimpse of a Super Saiyan's power" Vegeta said

"I already showed him the power of a Super Saiyan and he actually wants to Obtain it" Goku said

"Good" Vegeta said before continuing "Its better to have a goal in mind and keep it as motivation"

"Like how you desperately wanna be me?" Goku asked

"S-Shut it Kakarot" Vegeta said in an angry tone

"What I'm just Saying" Goku said

"Whatever" Vegeta said as he folded his arm

"Anyway, what was the point of you coming here?" Goku asked

"Wasn't it obvious?" Vegeta asked

"Umm..." Goku said trying to answer vegeta's question

"Idiot I came to fight this half breed and test his powers" Vegeta said as he pointed to Zuchi's unconscious body

"Oh that makes sense" Goku said

"Tch Moronic fool" Vegeta said as he walked off leaving Goku with Zuchi

"Alright, I think our training is done here" Goku said before picking up Zuchi and walking out

Outside the hyperbolic time Chamber

"There they are" Dende said as he pointed to the opening door

"About time" Piccolo said

Goku soon emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with an Unconscious Zuchi

"I take it Vegeta did that" Piccolo said

"Uh-huh" Goku said

"Vegeta can be ruthless at times" Piccolo said

"I'm just glad he came out alive" Dende said

"By the looks of it, You're student delivered quite some punches" Mr. Popo said

"Yeah he's gotten pretty strong I must say" Goku said

"I see what you mean" Piccolo said before continuing "Yesterday his power was comparable to the average earthling but now he's as strong as gohan"

"That's right" Goku said before "Anyways I gotta take Zuchi here back to capsule corp"

"You're not gonna take him back to his home?" Mr. Popo asked

"Nah they don't have senzu beans" Goku said

"And what gives you the idea that Capsule corp will have them?" Piccolo asked

"Would you like me to heal him?" Dende asked

"Well If I'm correct, I left a Bag of senzu beans behind" Goku said before continuing "And I kinda wanted Zuchi to meet the rest of the Z-fighters"

"Seems okay I guess" Piccolo said

"Well see ya" Goku said with a wave before taking off

"Looks like this Zuchi kid has a rough ride ahead of him" Piccolo said

"That's for sure" Dende said

"Indeed" Mr. Popo said

"But his training will all work out for the best, Considering if goku doesn't go all out and kill him in the process" Piccolo said

Meanwhile as Goku was flying in the air he soon meets up with Krillin

"Hey Goku" Krillin said

"Yo krillin what's up?" Goku asked

"Nothin' much just returning home from work" Krillin said before continuing "And you?"

"I just came to drop off my new student at capsule corp" Goku said

"I was wondering why you had someone on your shoulders" Krillin said

"He's pretty beat up no thanks to vegeta" Goku said

"What'd he do this time?" Krillin asked

"Knowing vegeta he went all out in what was suppose to be a quick spar" Goku said

"Yep that seems like something he would do" Krillin said

"That's for sure" Goku said

"Anyway I gotta head back home" Krillin said before continuing "18 doesn't like me being home late"

"I hear ya" Goku said

"Catch ya later" Krillin said before taking off

At Capsule Corporation

"Hey bulma" Goku said

"Hey there goku" Bulma said as she was typing

"Whatcha workin' on?" Goku asked

"Nothing much" Bulma said before continuing "Just working on a project"

"What is it?" Goku asked

"If I told you then you wouldn't understand" Bulma said

"I guess you're right" Goku said

"Exactly" Bulma said before continuing "Anyway what's new with you?"

"I came to drop Zuchi off and restore him back to one hundred percent" Goku said

"What happened to him?" Bulma asked

"Vegeta happened that's what" Goku replied

"Makes sense" Bulma said before continuing "And he was the one Prating on and getting angry about not meeting this Half Saiyan and here he is overdoing it in battle then coming back to train some more"

"That's vegeta for ya" Goku said before plopping Zuchi down on the couch in which he then spoke "To be honest, I'm surprised Zuchi held his own against someone like vegeta"

"Well if he's going into battle then he has to be ready for anything so he'll have to withstand pain" Bulma said

"You're right about that" Goku said as he feed Zuchi a senzu bean

"What happened? Where am I?" Zuchi asked

"Don't worry You're at capsule Corp" Goku replied

"I see" Zuchi said before continuing "But why do I feel normal?"

"Because of the senzu bean I fed you" Goku said

"Senzu bean?" Zuchi asked in a confused tone

"Uh-huh" Goku replied before continuing "I used it to restore you to full health"

"Well that's nice" Zuchi said

"That's for sure" Goku said

"So you're the One vegeta has been talking about" Bulma said

"Mhm" Zuchi said with a Nod before he introduced himself "I'm Zuchi Yamada, Nice to meet you"

Zuchi Yamada/ Age: 18

Race: Half Saiyan-Half Earthling

Sex: Male

Birthday: April 28th

Hair: Black

Skin: Caramel

Body: Muscular

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Planet Earth

Family: Unknown Mother  
Touma (Younger Brother)  
Wryce (Father)

Occupation: Martial artist/ College student

Affiliation: Z fighters

Teams: Z fighter

Fighting style: Close ranged and blast ranged

Voiced By: Roger Craig Smith

Clothes: Zuchi sports a black shirt with a bright yellow hoodie over it along with dark blue jeans with black and red sneakers

Abilities: Immense Strength  
Immense Speed  
Immense Durability  
Immense Stamina  
Superhuman Abilities

Special Moves: Kamehameha  
Instant transmission Kamehameha  
Kamehame-Barrage  
Super Kamehameha  
Spirit Bomb  
Kaioken Attack  
Kaioken Finish  
Kaioken Kamehameha  
Meteor Combination  
Explosive Wave  
Dragon Fist  
Quantum Blast  
Annihilation Flash  
Spirit Fist  
Spirit Cannon  
Vanishing Strike

Transformation: Kaioken  
Kaioken Times 2  
Kaioken Times 3  
Kaioken Times 4  
Kaioken Times 10  
Kaioken Times 20  
Super Saiyan 1  
Super Saiyan 2  
Super Saiyan God  
Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan

Personality: Zuchi is a Half Saiyan hybrid with a pure heart and Good intention for his future in what he wants to do after college but besides that Zuchi comes off as a respectful, Kind and loyal Young man who treats others with respect and cares deeply for his friends and family but other times he can be...Devious but other than that he retains his persona as an "All Around nice guy"

"Well I'm bulma briefs, Nice to meet you too" Bulma said before continuing "Vegeta has been ranting on nonstop about you but I have my beliefs since he talks Bad to just about anyone"

"Anyways I think we're done for today" Goku said before continuing "You did good for a beginner, Keep on training and you'll be a perfect warrior in the future"

"Thanks" Zuchi said before talking "I'll see you later then"

Zuchi soon waves goodbye and exits capsule Corp

"So I take it you're his new mentor?" Bulma asked

"Well when you put it like that then yeah" Goku replied

"Just try not to get him killed" Bulma said

"It's me we're talkin' about" Goku said

"And that's what worries me" Bulma said

Meanwhile as Zuchi was flying

"I feel so strong" Zuchi said as he Phone soon rang

(A/N: Surprisingly enough Zuchi's Phone survived despite him coming in contact with Nuke like explosion...Probably owns a Nokia)

"Hello?" Zuchi Asked

"Zuchi" Said the Person who appeared to be a girl before continuing "It's me Taiyo"

"O-Oh H-Hey T-T-Taiyo" Zuchi said nervously with a blush on his face

"It's been way too long" Taiyo said

"It sure H-Has" Zuchi said as his face got red

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home to west city" Taiyo said

"That's perfect I get to see you again" Zuchi said with his face getting even redder

"Uh-huh, Can't wait to see you again" Taiyo said before continuing "It'll be like old times"

"That's right" Zuchi said as his body was now shaking

"Anyways I got unpacking to do" Taiyo said before continuing "Talk to you later"

"Alright then" Zuchi said as he and Taiyo hung up

Just then Zuchi's face turned redder than a tomato as he tried to stop himself from shaking

"I can't believe she's returning" Zuchi said before continuing "This time I might even get to tell her how I feel *Giggles like an Idiot*

Soon after flying Zuchi arrives at his house in which he soon opens the door and breaks it in the process

"I'm Home" Zuchi said before receiving a Pound on the head by father

"Obviously we can see that but you didn't need to BUST THE DOOR DOWN!" Zuchi's Father Wryce said angrily

"You couldn't do that earlier" Cory said before continuing "So what Gives?"

(A/N: I changed his Brother's name to Touma like Tomato)

"Oh its the Result of my training" Zuchi responded

"So lemme get this straight" Touma said as he paused his game in which he then spoke "It hasn't been a week and you're already breaking things down with ease?"

"Well When you put it like that then yeah" Zuchi responded

"But its only been a week" Touma said

"I'm telling you its the training" Zuchi said

"Well heck sign me up" Touma said before going back to his games

"Hmm...Maybe when you're older" Zuchi said

"I'm Fourteen" Touma said

"Well I guess that counts" Zuchi said before continuing "Well when do you wanna start?"

"Anytime available" Touma said

"Okay then" Zuchi said before beginning to walk to his room

"Ahem" Wryce said

"What's Up pops?" Zuchi asked

"I hope you realize that you're now a superhuman being" Wryce said

"Mhm" Zuchi said before continuing "I do"

"So you're GONNA HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR STRENGTH FROM NOW ON YA GOT THAT!?" Wryce said as he shouted at his oldest son

"Don't worry dad I got it under control" Zuchi said before patting his father on the back sending him through the wall

"The heck did you do!?" Touma asked his brother

"I dunno I just gave him a slight pat on the back!" Zuchi said replied

"That wasn't no pat to me!" Touma said

"ZUCHI!" Wryce yelled angrily

"Oh man I'm so in trouble" Zuchi said scared

"You better start runnin' ha-ha" Touma said followed with a little laugh

Later on after the Predicament was over

"*Sighs* I really need to learn how to control my strength" Zuchi said before plopping down on his bed in which he then speaks once more "Or i'll have hell to pay...or worse"

Suddenly there was a knock on his window

"Huh? Who's there?" Zuchi asked himself as he makes his way to the window

The half saiyan soon opens his window and outside appears a Blonde girl holding rocks

"Taiyo?" Zuchi said as he blushed in which he then spoke mentally "What's she doing here?"

"Hey zuchi, How's it going?" Taiyo asked with a warm smile

"Oh you know, just sitting up here relaxing and what not" Zuchi said as he dropped to the ground on his feet

"Good, I'm glad to see that you're not occupied at the moment" Taiyo said

"Why? what's up?" Zuchi asked

"Well, Since you weren't doing anything as of right now" Taiyo said before continuing "I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me like we used to do"

"H-H-Hang out!?" Zuchi said mentally before mentally speaking once more "L-L-Like a D-Date!?"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time and I figured that we can hang out like old times and catch up" Taiyo said as she rubbed the back of her head

"That sounds nice" Zuchi said with a warm smile

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at eight" Taiyo said before continuing "Sound good?"

"Sounds Perfect" Zuchi said

"Great I'll see you tomorrow" Taiyo said before hugging Zuchi in which she then spoke "It's so great to see you again"

"Later" The blonde said before walking off

"See ya" Zuchi said with a measly wave

"Isn't that nice" Touma said with a grin

"Gah!" Zuchi said in shock

"Looks like Zucchini has a date" Touma said mockingly

"It's not a date you idiot" Zuchi said before continuing "We're just hanging out like friends would"

"In other words...a date" Touma said before taking off

"You better not tell dad!" Zuchi yelled

"Hey dad!" Touma said

"Get back here!" Zuchi yelled

[Narrator]: Now with Zuchi's first day of training finished, He emerges out the Hyperbolic time chambers as a New warrior and a strong one at that but how will he fair...when he has a date with the crush of his dreams no less. Will the Half Saiyan's date be a success? What will happen and will he finally tell Taiyo about his crush on her? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon ball Super: Zuchi The half blooded Saiyan warrior.

(Preview)

"Hey guys it's Zuchi here and i can't believe I'm actually going on a date with the girl of my dreams" Zuchi said happily

"I thought you said you guys were hanging out?" Touma asked

"Shut it" Zuchi said annoyed before continuing "Anyways we're gonna have a fun time since the fair is in town so i suggest we just have a fun and share a laugh together"

"the fair is in town? oh how convenient" Touma said with sarcasm

"Tch Whatever" Zuchi said before continuing once more "Besides that something seems off with Taiyo, She seems like she wants to tell me something and also who's that Guy in the brown jacket?"

"Probably her boyfriend" Touma teased

"Do you have an off switch" Zuchi asked in an annoyed tone

"Next episode: Zuchi's Date and Taiyo's secret" The brother's said in unison before speaking "Don't miss it!"

[End]

Shilver: Hey guy thanks for reading this chapter

Zuchi: and we hope you enjoyed

Shilver: But before we close this one out i've decided to make this story a little clearer

Zuchi: Yeah it'd be best so we nobody gets confused as the story progresses

Shilver: so first off we have the character

Zuchi: mhm

Shilver: for starters all the characters from Z and Super will remain the same but for the Oc's...there will be approximately 5 half Saiyans consisting of 4 Half Saiyan males and one Half Saiyan female, One frost demon, Two or one majin (still haven't decided yet) and one Male earthling thus we won't make them Overpowered because where's the fun in that?

Zuchi: That's what we got for characters

Shilver: And as for the story arc I'll try not to rush them or make them idiotic till there's no point of reading it

Zuchi: We want you all to enjoy and have a laugh

Shilver: as for the villains

Zuchi: we'll make them interesting and not cliche-ish

Shilver: But some of them 'will' Be

Zuchi: so it can be enjoyable to read as we beat him to a pulp

Shilver: Now for backstories

Zuchi: Where they originate from

Shilver: I'll be honest and say that I'm not the best when it comes down to backstories so I'll see what i can do when making one but I'll be honest once again and say that it won't be the best of the best but its something so please bare with me on that one

Zuchi: what about comedy

Shilver: There'll be comedy

Zuchi: Like?

Shilver: Some from other media sources and some from my own (I'll give the disclaimer and give credit to the maker)

Zuchi: romances

Shilver: *sighs* There'll be romances

Zuchi: Character development

Shilver: Tons of it

Zuchi: Transformations?

Shilver: Included but not too over the top

Zuchi: Good plot

Shilver: you betcha

Zuchi: Dramatic scenes

Shilver: *Nods* Mhm

Zuchi: Fan art?

Shilver: How the hell should i know?

Zuchi: *Looks around* Please draw me

Shilver: Okay that's enough anyway guys those are what'll be included in the story so stay tuned for more chapters along the way and make sure to review

Zuchi: and have a terrific day

Shilver: Ciao

Finished


	3. Zuchi The Half Saiyan Warrior (Trailer)

**A new fighter Emerges from the ground**

"I'm a Saiyan?" Zuchi said

 **He Trained with the Best**

"I feel stronger" Zuchi said

 **He's ready for battle**

"Let's do this" Zuchi said before getting in position

 **He's Ready to fight evil**

"You're gonna pay for hurting all the innocent" Zuchi said angrily

 **He's Zuchi Yamada**

"Woo-hoo!" Zuchi said excitedly

 **Out with the old**

"Your time is up oldster" Said another half saiyan

 **And in with the new**

 **"Cuz we're takin' over" Said the other saiyan**

"Yeah! Wait what?" Zuchi said in confusion

"What?" The other saiyans asked

"Daiko we can't replace them" Zuchi

"Of course, They're so old" The other saiyans said

"No we can't" Zuchi said

"Yes we can" The other saiyan said

"No we can't" Zuchi said once again

"Yes we can" The other saiyan said

"No we can't" Zuchi said once more

"No we can't" The other saiyan said

"Yes we can" Zuchi said before realizing his mistake in which he spoke "Oh wait!"

"Ha-Ha!" The other saiyan said With a laugh

 **Join Zuchi and The Z-fighters as they embark in adventures and many battles to protect earth**

"Cause we're team Zuchi" Zuchi said before continuing "We'll sacrifice ourselves to protect earth and its many inhabitants"

"Yeah!" Zuchi's friends said

"Wait...what?" The Other Saiyan said

 **Zuchi Voiced by roger craig smith**

"Oh ya know just here...Chilling" Zuchi said

 **Daiko voiced by Troy Baker**

Cuz I'm daiko so I don't need to answer" The other saiyan said

 **Taiyo voiced by Rachael Robinson**

"Sometime ya just need girl power" Taiyo said

 **Ayote voiced by Pete capalla**

I might not be as strong as the rest but I can still hold my own" Ayote said

 **Ayos Voiced by Marcus Mauldin**

"I'm pretty strong so the question remains...Can you keep up?" Ayos asked

 **Touma** Voiced **by Apphia Yu**

"If Zuchi can grow stronger than so can I" Touma said

 **Celsi Voiced by Crispin Freeman**

"I'll admit, You've put up a good fight but unfortunately I won this battle" Celsi said

 **And Riyaki voiced by Luci Christian**

"Maybe if I win this battle then Dai-Dai will see how strong I am and we'll get married" Riyaki said with a giggle

 **New warriors**

"Kame!" Zuchi said as he began the kamehameha

 **New Battles**

"Hame!" Zuchi said

 **New Villains**

"HA!" Zuchi Yelled as he fired the Kamehameha at the screen

 **A New Story**

"*Scoffs* To easy" Zuchi said before Taking off

 **Dragon Ball Super: Zuchi The Half Saiyan Warrior**

End

Shilver: Hello my fellow readers and I thank you for reading this (Despite the already story being up) and make sure to stay in to for the next chapter and also make sure to review


End file.
